


【亮雏pwp】成人礼

by Sierra_semi14



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra_semi14/pseuds/Sierra_semi14
Summary: ！ABO，私设有！年下，伪父子*  第一人称





	【亮雏pwp】成人礼

**Author's Note:**

> ！ABO，私设有  
> ！年下，伪父子  
> * 第一人称

完成了中学的学业升上高中，时至今日我已经在这所学校里度过了三年之久。这些日子，实实在在地占据了我已过去人生的六分之一，然而当我试图回忆头两年，却发现许多细节已经不甚清晰。一定要说的话大概只能粗略地分成两部分，除了试卷的油墨味，就是周遭纷纷开始分化第二性别的青年男女们。

有时也会尝试想象他们所经历的青春和自己究竟有哪些不同。在这过去的两年中，我个头没长，样貌没变化，平时看惯了的人也没有突然散发出不一样的气味。不会有非彼不可的牵挂也不会有粘粘糊糊的欲望，毕竟这就是贝塔——劳动的主力、职场的工蜂、社会稳定的奠基者。

村上君作为我的监护人依然勤恳工作。他的轿车和我的单车两年内换了三次，似乎这职业之路也是越走越顺了。我理所当然地把学习作为现在唯一考虑的事情。努力学习，考上大学，找份好工作。最优结果是重复村上君的人生，所谓未来大概便是如此。作为贝塔岂不是正好合适。

这一眼望得到头的人生计划终于去年夏天。

记得很清楚，那是午休时分，我像往常一样朗读英语课本，忽然从眼球开始往上蔓延侵略性的疼。喉咙深处隐隐难受，念到一半的单词都变成囫囵。反手摸了自己额头一把，居然不出所料烫得吓人。可能是前些天周末我运动过后，冲凉了马上就吹上空调，着实欠考虑。想着回家去歇半个下午一定能好，我向老师申请了假条。

骑着单车在马路上的时候我感到眩晕。高温就像从皮肤往里灼烧内脏一样，带起一阵恶心。我本该为这来势汹汹的高热而担心，立刻调转方向朝校医院去，不过那时理智与镇定大概都被烧了干净。在昏昏沉沉中，我仍然选择握着车头往家飞奔。到了家门口几乎就要站不稳。视野中钥匙无论黄铜赤铜白银都明晃晃地反射着一样的光，已经难以分清。

幸好在成堆的金属中还有一点紫色，是小小的茄子样挂扣，村上君和我分别拥有一个。

真该感谢村上君那天忽然萌发的孩子气。还有心情想着养父的事，手却是颤抖着试了好几次才打开家门。踏进大门后终于无法支撑住自己身体。皮肤几乎都要融化到空气中去，仿佛内部正在发生一场声势浩大的罢工，所有的零件都各自为政。

难道就会这样死去吗？意识里的发电机嘎吱嘎吱就要过载，转动这一念头也变得分外艰难。身体渐渐变重，从木质的地板缓缓坠落下去。头部快要接近地面了...然后是鼻子......

......可是我就这样死掉的话，村上君会很伤心吧。

 

不想死。

 

不想死不想死不想死不想死，我听见自己呼喊。大口大口地呼吸，伴随着后背冷汗淋漓。气体以极快的速率在肺部与外界交换，像一台老旧排风扇逐渐转到正轨，进入我鼻腔的气体变得不一样了——

灰尘的味道，阳光的味道，木房子里氤氲着水汽的潮湿味道，玻璃缸里几条观赏鱼身上让人想起白砂和海风的咸腥味道……一瞬间挤入我的呼吸道中，酸甜苦辣百感交集不足以形容。

我呛出声来。

然后有一缕清凉但充满甜腻感的椰香，以缓慢但坚定地势头侵略着我的感官。最初并未将它和性的快乐联系在一起，但是当它逐渐浓郁起来搏动着毛孔时，我意识到之前那些混杂的记忆都已经被这椰子味驱赶了干净。它甜美而绵延的味道充盈着我，从皮肤滑入神经尖，如檐口滑落的雨滴轻轻浅浅地破碎一洼静水。

椰香味的浓度很高，弥散在空气中令我感到舒服。渐渐放松，并逐渐找回了自己对四肢的控制，我提起双腿向着源头行走。耳旁似乎有呢喃呓语响起，念着“不用怕，不用怕”，一遍遍重复，安抚我对死亡的恐惧也冷却我身体的高热。隐约有面容模糊的影子在身边晃动着。

这可能类似母亲给予孩子的温柔，我渐渐被抚平了不安。但毕竟从未认知过何为母亲，只能将养父的面容赋予给这个幻影——于是这个慰藉着我的味道有了和村上君相仿的实体。我在恍惚中想象那双弹琴的洁净双手，带着修剪得整整齐齐的光滑指甲，触碰着我的睫毛，眼睛，颧骨，喉结，肩膀，划过胸锁乳突肌，胸膛，腹部……最后没入我苏醒的官能的欢愉中。

这甜腻香味愈加浓郁。我想我已经走到了它的源头——是自己的房间。

门没有上锁。

 

压抑着情欲的沙哑声音......是村上君的喘息声。

 

这是梦境吗？

他背对着门蜷缩起自己，西装外套胡乱扔在地上，白色衬衫下裸露的两条修长双腿在我米黄色的被单上相互摩蹭。发红的皮肤全都湿漉漉的，床单上与某处贴合的位置被大片水渍浸湿，他似乎没有意识到我的存在，仍旧忘情地扭动。

有关第二性别的知识早在中学的生理课上就学习过，村上君身份证上标明的性别是欧米伽——我本来再清楚不过，对一直认为自己是贝塔的我来说，这些只不过白纸黑字。但在这一刹那，这些早已熟知的知识被搅碎了，血液沸腾，器官中的野兽咆哮着，这靡乱的、艳情的场景深深动摇了我。我感觉到黄金色的焰火在体内炸开，从尾椎处、从下身处窜升而上一阵令我眼花的酩酊。

我走上前去，俯身拥抱住他。

第一次相见是在十年前，由彼此相敬到亲昵是在七年前，一起在公路上骑单车是在五年前，夜聊人生未来是在两年前，一起学习某项新的运动是在半个月前，发现他两鬓开始出现几根白发是在一周前。我喊他“村上君”，而他喊我“小亮”。

这个发情的欧米伽是我的养父，这个认知使我近乎获得一种悖德的快感。

领结早被我随手扯开扔在房间门口，校服因淋漓汗津得透湿。在这狂喜中，却有两股分裂的力量于我意识中彼此对峙。一个惊慌地将我回拉，说着这有违人伦道德；一个说去他妈的，你能解释这前所未有的异常的快乐吗。在它面前人伦是什么，道德又是什么。前者的说辞苍白无力，我摈弃了它。

关于村上君一切淹没在记忆尘埃中的细节都突然变得清晰起来。我现在仍能回忆起他形态优美的柔软嘴唇，嚅着津液、仿佛那就是他渴望了很久的美妙之物一样，一点一点舔弄着我规模可观的硬挺性器，他充盈着力量感的匀称手臂，他那在舔舐之下，让我怀疑几乎就要溢出奶汁的浅褐色乳首……

我轻声以父亲之名呼唤他，在准备进入的时候。即使早已亲如真正的父子，我却并不常对他使用 “爸爸”这个称呼。但现在选择在这场突发的性事时喊出，真是讽刺，它就好像单纯成为一个床底间的游戏。

之前一直都主动索要着我的欧米伽，听到这个音节时却反应出了强烈抗拒。他紧缩着括弧肌，似乎是想锁紧内壁来阻止我的进入，但早就被淫水润滑的肉穴却不配合，我的阴茎依旧能感受到那份仿若口腔吮吸的作用力，直直插入他的深处。直到我感觉顶到了某一个入口，让村上君难堪地发出叫声。我知道我找到了欧米伽生殖腔的位置。

我捏住他的膝盖内侧，将他的双腿分得更开，而后开始抽插。他浑身瘫软，使不上劲的手腕被我用力按在床上，村上君睁大了因情潮泛红的漂亮双眼，被迫目睹养子操干他的整个过程。我强迫他感受着我的每一次进入抽出时对他胯骨的压迫冲撞，和他自身发出的任何细碎的喘息。

而后是临界点的到来。我没有刻意压制自己射精的冲动，毫无保留地，在他的体内发泄了欲望。随后，村上君挺立在空气中无人抚慰的可怜性器也达到了高潮，颤动着迸射出粘稠白浊。我用手指沾了一点他射出的精液抹在自己的嘴边。尽管只是刚刚分化，但阿尔法们仿佛被基因指导着，生来就知道如何完全品尝一只欧米伽。

拔出性器时，村上君发红的穴口被带出一点媚肉，灌注在里面的精液沿着大腿根泄出。我将自己的脑袋靠在村上君的胸膛上，头脑里充满了黏糊糊的飨足，好像放松了身体赤裸地躺在一片云上，就不用去想云下的世间其实仍然痛苦。直到低低啜泣声穿过我躲藏的云层。

我抬头看向村上君的面部。他拿手背挡住了眼睛，有水光在指缝中浮现。在相处的十年中我不曾使他哭泣，亦不曾违抗他的意志行动。看到村上君的泪痕才发觉我们干了多么荒唐的事情。对不起。我听到自己说出这句话。说完后突然间就被抽离了力气。

村上君制造着一个长久的沉默，然后又亲手打破了它。他仍旧和往常一样向我展露温柔微笑，露着小虎牙对我说没关系。“只是没有想到小亮原来是阿尔法，”村上君对我说，“年轻人总会有些生理冲动，我能够理解……”

生理冲动几个字使我羞愧地低下头去。和养育者发生的这场性事，确确实实与肉欲联系得过于紧密。

但看着他双腕上被我勒出的红印，我内心忽然又吹起一阵名为爱的隐秘飓风，将我十年来对面前这个人的碎片般的印象聚集在了一起。我能在回忆里找到无数次他不经意间对我的保护，因此这奇特的感觉或许来自于男人对我无条件的宽容和爱护，又或者来自于我对我引导者的崇敬。但也可能更细微，更不经意。或许是第一次看到他坐在钢琴上演奏时，或许是看到他穿着熨贴的西装走出门时，或许是看到他在沙发上手足无措地摆弄着电子产品时……又或许是跨越这一切回到孤儿院那个下着雨的夜晚，抱着足球的我看向他眼睛的那个瞬间。试图解析这闪电般划过我内心的感情但尝试宣告失败，反而所有的日常都被附加上了爱意。

忽然想告诉他我爱他。我爱我的养父——关乎性亦关乎灵魂。

于是我便跟着心意而行动了。我平时不善言辞，但那时突然词不达意地说了许多，说村上君我喜欢你——那种意义上的喜欢，我会用行动来补足你生命中我缺席的时间。他那双和我相似的下垂眼里流露出惊讶然后复归平静。我听到他开口，所说之言并非全然拒绝：

今天作为你的成人礼，之后你便是大人了。

他这么说。

 

小亮，试着作为一个阿尔法来追求我吧？


End file.
